One Blink Away
by Addison.White
Summary: If you could rewrite your past, would you? If you could pretend it never existed? We all must face our past at one point or another, but what matters is how we choose to handle the situation when it arises. But are we strong enough?
1. Introduction

The only thing harder than getting in is staying in.

The Clique

Massie Block: It's her final year of high school, therefore her final year before she heads off to one of the top schools on her University list- Yale, Princeton, Harvard, La Sorbonne, or Cambridge. While all her friends are worried about petty high school dramas, Massie has other things on her mind, things that are slightly less trivial. For instance, her boyfriend of two and a half years broke up with her during the summer, and instead of spending the time getting over him like she told her friends she was, Massie has only gotten sucked into a downward spiral. She knows she has to suck up everything going on in her life before they go away on their senior trip to London but Massie isn't so sure she can at this point.

As for her social standing, she is not simply Alpha of her high school, but a photographed socialite amongst her piers in Westchester. She is constantly attending, and having snapshots taken of her at events in the City. Everyone knows Massie Block, fears Massie Block, and respects Massie Block.

Dylan Marvil: Massie's fiery red headed Beta. It's her final year and she is determined to seal the deal with her long time crush Wesley Henneson. But the more caught up she gets with Wes, the more she can't help but notice that her Alpha is starting to lose control of herself. Dylan knows how to cover everything up, how to keep Massie going, but she isn't sure how to help her. So on top of trying to win over Wes, save Massie, and do well in school, Dylan now has the added pressure of making sure their first of many senior trips goes according to plan.

Claire Lyons: Massie's best friend by email, phone, and occasional visits. When Claire was offered another role in a movie, and then a role on a hit television show, she took the parts and found herself relocating to Los Angeles. Of course Massie constantly walks the red carpet with her and attends premieres, but Massie and Claire don't see each other often. Claire has a busy life, especially with her newest boyfriend Anthony Pryce, her co-star on the show. Now Claire can't wait because she finally got permission to book of a week of her show to join her friends in London, England. Unfortunately, she must deal with her new boyfriend, her ex boyfriend, and her struggling best friend.

Delia Lafoix: A Parisian princess. Not literally, but she might as well be. Her father is involved in French politics and while he is busy changing France, Delia and her mother are busy changing Westchester. When she first came, she was just another stylish girl- much to her dismay- but after shadowing Massie Block for a week, she found herself with an exclusive invite to Massie's infamous Friday night sleepovers. Suddenly, everyone knew her name and was asking her for her opinion… specifically on boys. Delia, with her long golden brown hair and big blue eyes, has guys falling for her everywhere she goes, and she falls for them frequently too. But never anything serious, until she meets Chris Plovert. Now her biggest problem is how does she juggle her love for Chris and her love for guys loving her.

Alicia Riviera: Was once Massie's loyal Beta. But of course she attempted again to outshine her best friend, and again, she failed. Now Alicia is stuck being a second string Alpha- she's head of the cheerleading squad. Too bad being a cheerleader means absolutely nothing in the posh county of Westchester. It's now senior year and Alicia has finally learned that unless she follows Massie, she'll never be the top, but sometimes you just can't go back. Alicia has now accepted her place as Cheerleader head, leader of all the second rate pretty but ditzy girls. And though Alicia has come to love her life, the constant partying and attention from boys, she still misses the glory of being part of Massie's crew. But now that Massie is falling, can she find a way back in?

Kristen Gregory: Everyone knew she had attitude, but no one expected her ditching the former PC for her new clique… at public school. Not being able to afford the elite private school, nor being able to attain a scholarship, was the last straw for Kristen. Instead of being another follower at her public school, she decided to take charge- but that could only mean only one thing, cutting Massie loose. And since taking over the Alpha spot at Westchester High, Kristen has turned into a royal bitch, and one that better hopes she doesn't cross paths with her former friends.

Josh Hotz: The male Alpha of Essex Academy, co Ruler, and best friend of Massie Block. Josh is the hottest guy in school, one of the smartest, and though not many know it, one of the nicest too. He has been best friends with Massie since the beginning of sophomore year, and from the day she sat beside him in English, they've been unimaginably close. Now it's senior year and Josh just wants to relax and enjoy it with their select group of friends. Unfortunately, Massie is out of control and everyone is crazy busy trying to take care of her, putting a real damper on Josh's plans of asking Dylan out. He knows Dylan is absolutely obsessed with his good friend Wes, but something about the redhead makes his heart beat fast every time she walks in the room. How will he manage getting her to fall for him while taking care of Massie?

Cam Fisher: What happened to this gorgeous brunette? Though he used to only wear his brother's bad-boy leather jacket, he has now adopted the attitude and reputation to go with it. He was dumped ruthlessly by his ex girlfriend Claire, and instead of sympathetic friends, he was met with ones who were too busy involved in their own dramas. For Cam, that was it- the end. By sophomore year, he was hardly in speaking terms with any of them. His new group of friends listened, and when anything unfortunate happed (which they often did), they offered him a way out. But over the summer, his new best friend started hiding something from him… something that Cam is sure revolves around a girl. Can he sober himself up to figure it out?

Chris Plovert: Though he is still friends with Josh, Massie, and the group, he has other things on his mind… like getting into University and student council. That's right, Chris got his act together and was voted student body president, something he is very proud of. But the pressure is getting to him, and throughout all the stress, a pretty girl is constantly trying to get his attention, despite his best efforts not to give it.

Kemp Hurley: Though he still talks to the guys in gym class, he decided to join the lacrosse team- a team that sticks together. So though he does see his friends, he really never has time for them between practices and his girlfriend Maya.

Derrick Harrington: Last spotted in some boarding school overseas. No one really knows where because he doesn't stay in touch. After him and Massie split (long distance was bound to fail) and Cam started using, he stopped bothering with everyone. He left after freshman year, and instead of coming home on holidays, he spent it with his family traveling, or with his girlfriend Gemma at her country house. One can only imagine what would happen if he saw his old friends and girlfriend again.

Wesley Henneson: The new guy. Or was. Now he doesn't feel so new, though there are a lot of feelings that are definitely virgin territory to him, such as his feelings for his English teacher. She's young, sweet, and model-pretty. And when she invites him over for dinner, what's a boy to do?

Jake Moore: Who is he? Who cares! That's the attitude most people take when it comes to him. Until the summer happened. At a bar one night, he ran into the girl of his dreams who would usually never give him the time of day. She was desperate for an escape… and he was it. But now that school has started again, he's fighting to hold on to the first girl he's ever cared about. He knows deep down that he's not helping her, that she's only getting worse, but he's too selfish to ever give her up. But with his best friend Cam sniffing around, trying to figure out what's so different, he may not have a choice.

THE CLIQUE

THE ONLY THING HARDER THAN GETTING IN IS STAYING IN

Chapter 1 Coming Soon


	2. Tabula Rasa

Massie Block sighed as she stood by the greasy gas station that she had stupidly chosen to wait at, tapping her foot impatiently. She had told Isaac seven thirty sharp so she could clean up in the car and still meet Dylan and Josh at eight for their usual- coffee at Waverly's.

She looked around as cars whizzed by, slightly uncomfortable with how exposed she was to the public. With the weather still fairly warm, all she was wearing was a black strapless Dolce and Gabbana dress with black Christian Louboutin pumps. She knew she looked hot with her long brown locks hanging loosely, her rich amber eyes made to look smoky. Still, she never liked to be too obvious or over the top when she was with _him._

As she clutched tighter onto her black Alexander McQueen clutch, she watched a black Rangerover pull into the gas station's parking lot. Massie instantly let out a sigh of relief. Despite him being ten minutes late, Massie had never been happier to see Isaac.

She opened the car door and slid into the back, instantly tossing off her shoes and dropping her bag beside her.

"Hello Massie." Isaac said sweetly, avoiding her eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Hello Isaac." Massie said back with a hint of an edge in her voice. "You're late, by the way."

"Sorry Massie, but I had to come up with an excuse as for why I'd be going out again. I told your mom you spilled coffee on your outfit and that you needed something new. She packed a bag of clothes for you." Isaac then turned around and shot her the look that he shot her every time he picked her up.

"Thanks Isaac." She said, reaching forward to grab the bag from him. "And don't give me that look."

"I'm sorry, but I just thought this would be ending once school started. But already three weeks have gone by and you have not stopped. School nights should be spent at home."

"Thank you for the insight Isaac, but how I choose to live my life is my business."

"But it's my business if I choose to tell your parents." He retorted.

"True. But you won't. Because you'd be in trouble for lying for so long, and you know I'd still sneak out and that I'd still be spending nights somewhere else, but now there is no one to make sure I'm okay. Our system works Isaac. You don't ask questions, and I still respect boundaries." Massie said, now slipping on the black jeans her mom had packed.

Luckily for Massie, her mom had amazing taste when she wanted to, and today she had packed Massie skinny Sevens, with a cream Behnaz Sarafpour draped crepe jersey camisole. As for shoes and a purse, her mom must've suspected that Massie's choices wouldn't have worked because she had given her black Fendi Mary-Janes and a deep red Chloe hobo bag.

Massie quickly pulled her hair back so that she only had some tendrils hanging down to frame her face and she reapplied the glossipgirl she had gotten the day before- Sex on the Beach.

"We're here, Massie." Isaac said a few minutes later. Massie glanced at her diamond Cartier watch that Josh had given her and smiled. Despite being late to get her, Isaac had gotten to the Waverly right on time.

"Thanks, Ise." She said sweetly, as she opened the car door.

"Just be careful Massie." He said in return. She got out and slammed the door shut. So much for ending the car ride off right.

She then turned around to face the Waverly. It was the hot place to go for teenagers who attended her elitist private school Essex Prep. Every Tuesday morning students who were somebody in the Westchester scene went there to be noticed.. and to be judged. If you weren't dressed the part, you weren't welcomed back to the Waverly.

Only last week, a previously popular girl named Sophia had gone into the Waverly in a dress that was currently on super sale at Saks. Needless to say, her fall social calendar cleared up and her friends were suddenly previously engaged at lunch.

And though Massie was the Alpha of her school, and a socialite in Westchester, she knew that even if she had shown up in the previous night's outfit, she would never be disgraced. No matter what she did, people followed; both a blessing and a curse.

"Massie!" Called a voice from Massie's left. There, sitting at her usual table, were her two best friends Josh Hotz and Dylan Marvil. She smiled as she approached them, feeling all eyes in the coffee shop on her.

Josh was beaming as he saw her, adorable as can be with his tousled brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. He was wearing a black Ralph Lauren polo with jeans and his Rolex watch. He may have been dressed simple but he was still swoon-worthy. Beside him, Dylan was sipping her iced vanilla mocha, her red hair was pin straight and gorgeous.

Dylan was wearing a navy lace Diane Von Furstenberg skirt with a white James Perse V-neck. She had on tan Christian Loubotin round-toe pumps and a large navy Marc by Marc Jacobs hobo bag. Dylan looked so at ease, Massie cringed with envy.

She knew she was their leader, she knew that everyone was jealous of her, but yet lately she hadn't been feeling very envy-worthy, not since the breakup anyway.

"Massie, you look gorgeous." Dylan said, eyeing her outfit. Massie smiled and mentally thanked her mom for picking out such a killer outfit.

"Thanks darling, so do you." Massie said, now sitting in the vacant seat reserved for her, her coffee already sitting and waiting.

"Where were you last night? I tried calling you." Josh said, curiosity and concern in his eyes.

"I just needed time away. Went to library of all places. Can you buh-lieve?" Massie said, tossing her hair.

"I don't believe you!" Dylan said, chocking out a laugh. Massie at a library before any major assignments? Not possible. Unimaginable.

"I know. But I just sat and read all these old Vogue issues and waited till it closed. I then walked around for a little and went home." Massie said effortlessly, as if it were a common answer.

"Wow Mass, you've been doing that a lot lately. You know you can always just come over." Dylan said, eyeing her friend. Massie nodded, but said nothing else on the matter.

"So Dyl, how's the planning for London going. The trip is fast approaching. Another three weeks." Massie said, conveniently changing the subject. Dylan beamed when asked and launched into all the things she was planning, the day trips they were going to take, and the evenings out they were going to have.

As Dylan droned on, Massie sipped her coffee, trying hard to listen. But the more Dylan talked the more Massie's head was pounding, a hungry ache behind her eyes desperate to shut them.

"Massie?" Dylan asked, looking at her friend. Massie's eyes shot up and turned to meet Dylan's green ones.

"Mhm?"

"So what do you think?"

"Of what?" Massie asked, cursing herself for not paying attention. Dylan rolled her eyes, slightly peeved, but continued.

"I was saying that I think on the last night we should have a formal or something. Or at least see if there is some fancy event we can attend."

"I think that sounds like a really good idea, Dyl." Josh said, smiling at her.

"Yeah. That would be very nice. Good work Dylan. I'll talk to Claire, we'll find something elegant yet fun for us." Massie said. She then looked down at her watch and sighed.

"We have to go or we're going to be late." Massie then looked around the Waverly and noticed that most people had already left. The three stood up, grabbed their bags, and made their way over the two blocks to their school.

* * * *

"Massie!" Delia screamed, bouncing down the hall with Wesley and Chris. Massie was standing at her locker with Josh, Dylan already on her way to Latin, as the three approached.

"Hey lovely." Massie said, quickly rating Delia's outfit. She was wearing black leggings tucked into knee high boots with a BCBG Max Azria turquoise tank and a gray blazer on top. "You look like Lauren Conrad. Please don't." Massie said, her voice harsh.

Delia quickly whipped off the blazer and took the flower headband out of her hair.

"Better." Massie said. She then air kissed the boys and walked away, Josh following her.

"I thought you looked pretty." Wesley said sweetly, putting his arm around her. Delia looked up to Chris, waiting to see his response.

"Massie has great taste, just trust her." Chris said shrugging. Delia's eyes widened. Wes shot Chris a look and then he quickly added, "There's always tomorrow. Today is only Tuesday." And with that Chris waved goodbye and headed off to his Latin class with Dylan.

"Why is he like that?" Delia said, her voice shaking.

"Chris is a great guy, but sometimes I think he is socially inept." Wesley said. He then waved goodbye himself and headed off to his law class.

* * * *

"So Jake, I was thinking that since you bailed last night, we could hit up Roxanne's tonight. She really likes you." Cam said, shrugging out of his leather jacket as he sat in his seat in English.

"I don't know man, we'll see." Jake said, staring at the door waiting for a certain girl to walk through.

"We'll see? You have the chance to get with her and you're passing it up? She's wet just looking at you." Cam said. The girl in the row beside them shot him a dirty look but he simply ignored it.

"I said we will see. I might have something to do tonight." And with that, she walked in the door with her stupid friend and sat a few seat ahead of him. He stared at her, wondering how he got so lucky as to ever even kiss her, let alone sleep with her. Just thinking about the night before, and that morning, made him smile.

"Dude?" Cam asked, now looking where Jake was… at Massie Block.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. Massie?" Cam said, now starting to laugh. Jake rolled his eyes and turned to his friend.

"What are you on about?"

"You're saying no to Roxanne so you can pine after Massie Block?" Cam was now laughing even harder.

"You're delusional man. I don't want Roxanne because I've already had her, where's the challenge? As for Massie Block, I wouldn't go within ten steps of the girl. She's a stuck up bitch." Jake said, cursing himself and Massie for not being able to tell his best friend. "I was just wondering why Josh hangs out with her. I man you two used to be friends so he can't be all that bad."

"Trust me. He is. Josh was never my first choice in friends, there was even a time when he wanted to be with my ex girlfriend. Like that was going to happen. Josh is just… he's a pussy. Massie has him wrapped around her bony bitchy fingers." Cam said, now pulling his books out of his bag.

Jake cringed, trying hard not to punch Cam for insulting her. He knew that Cam was partially right, Massie was a bitch. But she was his. After seeing her drink herself into oblivion and go home with at least ten different guys over the summer, Jake had finally decided that there might be more to the girl than her stuck-up image.

And as she drank, and he listened, she finally poured out everything one night. How her boyfriend of two years cheated and dumped her. How he never treated her right, and how she hated herself for ever liking him. He said she was too heavy for him, not mature enough, and not experienced enough.

As she had cried, slurring her words, Jake had never felt himself want to hurt a guy more than he did then. How could anyone treat Massie Block that way? And that's when he realized that he might just slightly like her.

They met again at the same bar the next night, she was once again intoxicated, but this time letting some guy touched her where he definitely shouldn't have been.

Jake could remember sideling up to the guy, telling him to back off, and then picking Massie up as he lead her out of the bar. He took her to the park where she could clear her head a bit, but somehow that turned into them sleeping together under the stars.

Since that night, Massie and him had spent most of their time together in the summer, and many nights since school started. She would complain about her parents and how they really sucked at parenting, about how she hated how her ex made her feel about herself. She even confided that this wasn't her first time being cheated on. Her old boyfriend Derrick, a guy she had thought she was in love with, had moved away and then cheated on her too.

She was so delicate, but in need of escape, and Jake wanted to be it. He wanted to be her escape, so whenever she came over, they'd drink and lay together, and then eventually sleep together.

"Jake?" Jake came back to reality as he heard Cam call his name. He turned to look at him and sighed.

"Yeah?"

"Come to Roxanne's tonight. Please? It'll be fun." Jake simply nodded. He could afford not to see her one night.


	3. Only a year

**DISCLAIMER: All original characters and past history is credited to Lisi Harrison. I only take responsibility for what is new.**

Derrick Harrington was laying on his bed, flipping through The Prince by Machiavelli for his politics class when his best friend Will, also his roommate, came bounding in.

"Get up. We're going to Paulie's." Will said, as he rushed over to his closet, threw off his white polo and pulled on a light blue cashmere v-neck sweater.

"Since when? I have a paper to write." Derrick said, his American accent contrasting with Will's British one.

"Since he went out and bought a years worth of liquor. Now come on." Will then walked over to his mirror and ran his hands through his golden brown hair.

"You look gorgeous." Derrick said, jokingly, knowing full well that Will was very self-conscious about his appearance. "Give me ten?"

"Seconds, yes. Minutes, no." Will said, turning to face Derrick. Derrick was sprawled out in sweats and a tee, his blonde hair a tousseled mess. "Here, wear this." Will said, now throwing a pair of dark wash jeans and a plain black round neck tee.

"Umm… thanks?" Derrick said, now sitting up and looking at the jeans.

"You don't want to look bad for Gemma, now do you?" Will said mockingly. Derrick laughed a little and threw on the clothes he was given.

When he was finished changing and spraying himself with Burberry Brit for men, he followed Will out of his room and down a flight of stairs to their friend Paulie's.

Inside his room, Derrick saw the usual gang sprawled out. Sitting on the bed was Betsy, a strawberry blonde who was secretly screwing Will, though it really wasn't a secret. Beside her, his girlfriend Gemma was perched on the edge of the bed. Derrick saw her and smiled, thinking about just how glad he was that he was dating her.

She had long light brown hair and huge brown doe eyes. Gemma had a slim body that she often like to show off, much to Derrick's content. This time she was wearing light blue Rock and Republic low-rise skinny jeans and a cream silk Nanette Lepore racerback tank. Her hair was down and in ringlets.

On her wrists she was wearing silver bangles that matched her silver Oscar de la Renta ballet flats. The only other jewelry on her was her white gold necklace with diamond pendant that Derrick had gotten her for their one year anniversary.

Derrick smiled at his girlfriend, appreciating how she could dress so casually and still look so over the top put together. When she saw him, she jumped off the bed and ran over to give him a hug and a peck.

"Finally, you're here." She said, pulling him over to the bed. Will was already sitting there now, and Paulie and the rest of the group were seating either on the floor or on chairs.

"Yeah, sorry. P, beer?" Derrick said. Paulie reached into his mini fridge, whipped out a beer and tossed it over to Derrick. He opened it up and smiled, taking a swig of the cool beer.

"We were waiting for you to get here so we could play truth or dare." Said Karma, a girl with black hair off to his left.

"Truth or dare? What are we, twelve?" Derrick asked, chuckling at the notion. Everyone turned to look at him shocked.

"It was my idea Derry," Gemma said sweetly in her thick British accent.

"Well then, count me in?"

"That's what I thought." She said, planting a kiss on her cheek. Derrick turned to her and smiled, though he was really rolling his eyes on the inside. Maybe truth or dare didn't go out of style in London? Or maybe he was just friends with people who never knew when to grow up.

"Paulie starts." Gemma declared, now getting into a circle on the floor with everyone else. Derrick got down too, and then gulped down the rest of his beer. He might as well enjoy the game somehow.

"Okay, Karma, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said boldly, sticking out her very obvious chest.

"Perfect. I dare you to give Stevie boy a lap dance, one that he won't forget any time soon." Paulie said, gesturing to his friend just to his right.

Karma smiled and walked over to Stevie, sat herself on top of him, and started moving her hips. She could hear everyone giggling and snickering but she didn't care because she could feel the boy under her enjoying it.

"We get it. You're a slut. Enough." Gemma yelled out teasingly. "Move on now."

And so they did.

The game kept going for a few rounds full of awkward truths, such as who was your first snog and where was the most awkward place you've shagged, as well as some scandalous dares.

"I choose Derrick." Said Betsy, grinning wickedly. She shot a look at Gemma, and Gemma instantly blushed.

"Okay. Truth." Derrick said, assuming that Betsy's glances to Gemma could only mean some question about the physical side of their relationship.

"Have you ever been in love?" The first word that ran through Derrick's head was shit. He took a deep sigh and then smiled.

"Yes. I have." He then looked at Gemma and she smiled.

"Not juicy enough, man." Will said, joining in. "Who is the lucky lady? Or is it ladies?"

Derrick froze. He knew the answer, but he had never had to say it aloud before. No one had ever bothered to ask him.

"Umm… There has been two. A girl I used to date back in Westchester, and my Gemma." He said, turning to her and smiling. However, this time she did not smile back.

"Oooh, who was she?" Asked Stevie's roommate Geoff. Derrick said and said, "No one." The guys all started hooting and the girls giggling. Gemma merely glared.

"I used to date this girl back in Westchester and we broke up when I came here."

"Yeah? And how long did you two date?" Gemma said, her face contorting.

"Gem, It's not a big deal." Derrick said, his eyes pleading. He knew mentioning _her_ would be a big mistake but like a true gentleman, he wasn't about to lie during Truth or Dare. Still, having never mentioned any previous relationships except in passing, he knew Gemma would want to kill him.

"Not a big deal? You said you loved her. So who is she?"

"Her name is… Massie Block." Derrick said hesitantly waiting for the realization to sink in. And as he watched Gemma he saw her eyes glaze over, then her eyebrows crease, and lastly, her mouth dropped open in a wide 'O'.

"You wanker!" She yelled, getting up from the floor. She dashed to the door and threw it open, not caring that she was leaving all her friends stunned and amused behind.

As she ran out she could hear Derrick following her, calling after her, but stil, she couldn't bare to turn around and look at him.

"Please Gem, Let me explain."

"You were her fucking initials! Here you said it was given to you by a friend back home, and like an idiot, I believed you. But they stand for her!"

"I didn't lie when I told you that. She is, or was, a friend from back home." Derrick said. Gemma stopped moving and turned to face him. She could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"How long did you two date?"

'It's not important! I'm with you!" Derrick said. He could feel his heart beating a mile a minute. He had easily avoided the subject of Massie for over two years, but talking about her again as he was about to lose his girlfriend… he couldn't handle it.

"Just tell me the fucking truth Derrick. Please," Gemma said, tears now spilling over onto her cheeks. "Just tell me the truth."

"A year."

"A year?" Gemma said, now shaking. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "And why did you two break up?"

"A few different reasons. We couldn't handle long distance, I didn't trust her with all her guy friends, and most importantly… I met you."

"You met me? You mean, I'm the fucking other woman?"

"No! I met you and couldn't help but fall for you. What was I supposed to do? Not fall in love with you?" Derrick said, his eyes watering too.

"Tell me this. When we got together, were you still with her?" Gemma asked, scared for the answer. Derrick didn't answer and she nearly screamed.

"You slept with me as you were dating her?"

"I never wanted that to happen. I felt horrible at the time, but things just got out of hand then."

"So you cheated on her? Broke her heart?" Gemma asked, half furious, but half flattered.

"She was upset, yes. But she moved on quickly to an older guy. I know Massie, she's all about the next best opportunity. She found some guy and got over me. So it all worked out for the best." Derrick said, trying not to wince as he reminded himself of how quickly Massie moved on.

"And do you still talk to her?" Gemma asked, now whipping away the remaining tears.

"I think the last time I spoke to her was two or three months after we broke up. She told me about her new guy, I told her about you. She caught me up on everyone and then that was that. I haven't spoken to her since."

"And what about all your other friends from Westchester? You told me you grew tired of them. Is that true?"

"Yes. Well, sort of. I stopped talking to Cam because we had nothing left to say to one another. He was moping over his girlfriend moving to California and he moved onto a new group of friends. We just lost touch. As for my friend Josh, he kind of wanted nothing to do with me after the Massie thing. They became best friends or something like that. And the other guys just held nothing exciting for me anymore." Derrick explained.

"I don't know what to say. I feel like I don't even know you." Gemma said.

"It's still me, Gem. It's still me."

"Is it?"

"Gemma, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to. I came here and met all these amazing cool mature people. I met all these guys who made me feel at home and I met you, the girl of my dreams. I'm not the same guy I was back when we first met. Back then, I was selfish and my head was all over the place. But you've changed me into this better guy. A guy who wants to be someone. I love you Gemma, you need to understand that."

"I do. I mean, I believe you." She said, now looking him in the eye.

"Thank you, baby." He said, kissing her forehead.

"But in order to put this behind us, I need you to do one thing for me."

"Anything, Gem. Anything."

"Get rid of it. Get rid of that pin." Gemma said, her eyes hard and voice cold.

"Seriously?"

"Get rid of it. Get rid of her."

"Fine. Anything you want." And with that, Derrick unhooked the pin from the back of his jeans and tossed it into the garbage beside him.

"Good. Now let's go back before they get worried." Gemma then grabbed his hand and began to lead him back towards Paulie's room.

When Derrick felt it was safe, though, he shot one last longing glance to the garbage, suddenly feeling very empty.


End file.
